


Even in Death

by scarlet_natsume (Scarlet_Natsume)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Multi, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Natsume/pseuds/scarlet_natsume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two killers, one detective. The secret had revealed, the game of fate kept continued. The blood, body, and soul, became sacrifices for the red string of predestination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in Death

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even in Death](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/73097) by Scarlet Natsume (still me). 



 

"L." A voice echoed in the dark room with only the light from the screen to illuminate. L lifted his coffee cup and replied without even looking at the person.

"What is it, Watari?" he asked as he took a sip on his coffee.

Watari walked over L, pushing a trolley full of sweets for the detective. "Please be careful."

L turned his head to Watari in wonder. "What do you mean? I'm always careful."

Watari sighed, his hands were busy swapped empty plates on the table with plates of cake. "Don’t get careless. For some reason, I have a feeling that your identity will be discovered. And my hunch is always right."

"If it's about my name, you don’t need to worry. You know well that only two people who know my name."

"It's not about your name." Watari's words made L's eyes widened. His eyes looked serious, his mouth bent downward.

"I know..." the detective muttered quietly.

"It's not a problem if the investigators know. But, who knows what will happen to you if Kira knows that you are-"

"Watari!" L yelled, interupting the man that he considered his father. Watari stepped back, startled to hear his 'child' snapped at him. "I'm sorry." L murmured.

Watari just stared at him in silence. L rose from his chair and locking his black eyes with Watari’s. "Please don't worry. I know the stake when I decided to take this case." He said with a blank face. "And it’s not that I will die because of ‘it’ anyway."

The old man could only clench his shaking hands. "I'm... I'm afraid that Kira will do the same thing Beyond did to you if he knew." He looked down, biting inside his mouth to hold the growl out of his mouth. "And it will make you completely break, especially if that Kira..."

Watari's eyes widened when a pair of arms wrapped around his chest. His eyes softened. He moved his hands slowly, stroking the young detective's hair.

"It's okay." L said, dropping his grip on Watari. "I can't promise anything, but ..." A small smile tugged slightly on his lips. "I'll try to make sure that it will never happen to me again."

Watari sighed, taking off his glasses and pressed the middle of his eyes with his fingers. "I understand." He said, putting his glasses back, and pushed the trolley to the door.

"Watari."

The old man stopped, half turning so that L could see only part of his face.

L grimaced. "Thank you. And I'm sorry I've made you worry."

Watari sighed again and smiled before stepped out the room and walked away.

L stared at Watari’s back with a sad look. He turned around and hopped back to his chair. He silently watched as the monitor screen displayed a brown-haired teenager in the cell, sighing in disappointment by the lack of action from the teenager.

_'Something happened to him. But what actually...?'_

 

* * *

 

The jingle was heard from the handcuffs that chained the wrists of the detective and his suspect. Misa sat on the couch, glaring at the circular iron around her boyfriend's wrist and sighed.

"Hey... this doesn't feel like a date at all…" she whined, pouting and crossing her legs in annoyed.

L tilted his head, gazing boringly towards the blonde girl in front of him as his mouth was busy munching strawberries from his plate. "You don't have to mind me." He said, glancing at a cake that served at the table and point at it. "By the way, are you going eat that cake?"

"Sweets can make me fat..."

L raised his eyebrow. "If you use your head, you won't get fat even if you eat sweets, you know."

A vein popped on Misa’s forehead when she realized the meaning of L's words. "Ah! There you go making fun of Misa again!" she pouted. But she blinked as an idea came into her mind. She smiled with a serious face, humming. "Hm… how about if Misa give you this cake, will you leave Light and Misa alone together?"

The silence emitted from the two for a moment. L stared at the blonde with a strange look, before holding out his hand to take Misa's cake. "Request rejected. Though you two will be left alone here, I still can watch through the cameras. So, it's same thing." He said with a-matter-of-fact tone.

Misa gasped. "Pervert! Why do you not turn it off? I told you that’s peverted! Will you stop with that kind of fetish?!" she yelled in exasperated.

“Say what you want, but I will be taking the cake,” L said, looked didn't care at all and ate the cake on his hand.

Misa folded her arms across her chest and turned away, feel annoyed. "You’re annoying!” she huffed.

“The same I like to say to you,” L said, munching his cake.

Light only could watch them with a sweat dropped on the back of his head.

The silence covered the room for a long time before Misa broke it. "Anyway, the room is too hot. You turned on the AC or not?" she complained, waving her hand to cool her body -which of course didn't work.

L cocked his eyebrows and sipped his tea. "I have, actually. The temperature of Japan today is indeed hotter than usual."

"Then, set the temperature lower!"

"It can't." L added more sugar into the tea. "This is already the lowest."

"Eh? But-!"

"Misa!" Light snapped, interrupting Misa’s whine. "Don't be so obstinate. You should be thankful that we can still go free."

Misa went silent. She then puffed her cheeks, pouted. "If only there’s a swimming pool in here…"

"Mi-!"

"Yes, there is."

Misa and Light stared at L who was busy in eating his cake. L licked the cream that covered his fingers. "If only a pool, there’s one in this building."

Misa beamed with happiness to hear it. "Really?"

L nodded. "Yes. On the twenty-second floor."

"Wait, Ryuuzaki." Light ignored the squeal from his girlfriend. "Why is there a swimming pool in this building?"

L glanced at the teenager beside him. "Just for fun."

"Huh?"

 

* * *

 

"I'M COMIIIIING!"

SLOSH!

"SHIT! MATSUDA! YOU WET MY JACKET!"

"Ehehehe... _Gomen_..." Matsuda said as he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. Aizawa just shook his head and turned away from the edge of the pool.

Misa laughed. "Ahahaha! Matsui-san, you’re splashing everywhere!"

Matsuda chuckled, he then leaned against the wall of the pool and relaxed his body. "Aaaaah... I'm in paradise..." he sighed, closing his eyes.

Misa's laughter grew louder. "Matsui-san is like a grandpa in a hot spring!" She then turned her head toward Light who sat beside L, and waving her hand. "Light-kuuuuuuuuun! Come swim with Misa!"

Light replied her wave with his cuffed hand, giving a sign that he couldn't swim with his hands chained -though he doubted Misa understand what he mean.

"If Light-kun wanted to swim, please go ahead." L's voice got his attention. "It’s not good if Light-kun refused invitation from his girlfriend." L continued, one hand was busy typing on his laptop as another took a chocolate from the table.

Light snorted. "How can I swim if you don't want to release the handcuffs?" he said as he held up his cuffed hand.

L kept did not care and still focused on his laptop. "But, I can't remove the handcuffs because Light-kun is Kira."

"For a fucking hundred times, I'm not Kira! You have confirmed it before you handcuff me, right?"

L's expression did not change. "Indeed I said that, but until the percentage of Light-kun as Kira down to zero, Light-kun still have to be handcuffed." L lifted his cup of tea, putting some blocks of sugar, and stirred it. "Especially when we have to restart the investigation from zero."

"Hm...” Light hummed. “Well, then why don’t you come to swim with us?" he said, smiled.

"I don't see any reason why I should do that."

The brown-haired man stared searchingly. "Don't tell me you can't swim?"

"If I can't swim, why there is a swimming pool in here."

Light stared at the man beside him and sighed. "Honestly Ryuuzaki, I've been noticed this. We moved to a headquarters that has the equipment but you don't seem to have any kind of motivation. Why?"

L glanced at the brunette. "Motivation?" He saw Light nodded, and sticking a fork to the cake on the table. "I don't have any..." He chewed his cake and swallowed before speak. "Actually, I'm depressed."

Light's eyes widened in surprise. "Depressed?"

"Yes." L took the cake and ate it again. "It’s because I kept thinking that Light-kun was Kira. When knew that my theory is wrong, I'm so shocked..." He raised his cup and drank the -extremely– sweet tea. "However, Kira was able to control people's actions, which means..." He glanced at Light again. "There's a possibility that Light-kun is controlled by Kira in a way that I will suspect Light-kun as him. Or her."

Light kept silent to listening L's hypothesis.

"But there’s a part that doesn’t make sense, why you two are still alive after controlled by Kira? According to data, the criminals were controlled and killed without any awareness, they would've just been victims." L sighed. "If Kira found and controlled you because you were capable of stealing the police’s information and made it so that I’d suspect you... Then even I'd be bitter... I’m really shocked about it..."

The brunette cocked his eyebrow. "Ryuuzaki... with that theory, wouldn’t Misa and I, though controlled, have been Kira?"

L glanced at Light from under his bangs. "Yes, I believe so. There'd be no question about that. You are both Kira." He paused, remembering Light and Misa's confinement. "The way I see it, when you were detained, you were Kira. Then, after being detained the criminals stopped dying. And two weeks later, the criminals started dying again after I strongly believe that Light-kun is Kira. From that, this next assumption is a possibility…

"...Kira's 'power' passed on from person to another. In a video which sent by the second Kira also mentioned 'will share the power'..."

Light touched his chin thoughtfully. "It's an interesting notion. If the true Kira was able to do that, there’s no way to catch him."

"Yes... that's why I'm stuck..." L sighed again. "Especially, after 'Kira's power' transfer to other person, the person who previously had it, had their memories of his power disappear... there would be no closure just by catching them..."

"But that hasn't been officially decided yet, has it? We still don't know enough about Kira." Light reached out his hand to pat L's shoulder. "Bring out some motivation."

"Motivation?" L was biting his finger. "It's better not to try too hard."

Light stared at him in disbelief.

L sipped his tea. "By trying too hard to chase, we will only put our lives at risk. Yagami-kun also thinks so, right? And... to be honest, how many times I thought I was going to die..."

“Ryuuzaki,” Light cut L’s speak as he rising from his seat.

L stared at Light in confusion when Light stood close to L. Light closed the laptop and put L's cup on the table. And without allowing himself to think about the action, he punched L on the cheek hard, making the detective stumbled backwards. Light gasped as he also fell because the chain of their handcuff.

The silence engulfed everyone, shocked by the ‘affection punch’ between the two.

L curled his body, coughing. "That hurts," he murmured as he rose to sit.

Light glared at him in distaste. "Don't be ridiculous! Just because your theory was wrong, because I'm not the real Kira, then you have no motivation anymore? You really get sulky...?"

L wiped the blood on the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "I may have said it badly... but, let's not make a move because the situation might just get worse."

Light's eyes widened when he heard L’s statement. "What are you talking about? If we don't move then there is no way to catch him, right? Who's the one that used to boast on TV and told Kira that he’d bring him to execution?" He grabbed L’s collar and lifted him up. "You think how many FBI, police, announcers, and other innocent people who got involved, huh!? And aren’t you the one who detained Misa and me?!"

L's bangs covered his eyes "I know. But, no matter what..." He spun around and kicked Light right on the chin. "One time is one time."

Light bounced down backwards away, the handcuff pulled L hard and making him fell too.

Everyone stared agape at both of them.

Light and L still busy with their fight. Matsuda watched them in panic. "We… we have to go and stop them!”

Soichiro, who sat beside Aizawa, just shook his head and sighed. "Just… let them be…"

"And to be honest..." L glared sharply toward Light. "I wanted you to be Kira."

Light’s eyes widened by L’s words. He gritted his teeth, knuckle curling into fist. He launched at the detective with fury in his eyes, and knocking him backwards…

SLOSH!

...far into the pool.

 

* * *

 

Light's head came to surface, he panted and trying to breathe. He looked around, searching for the dark-haired detective. He felt something tugging his hand. His eyes followed the chain and caught something black in the water. He grinned before pulled his hand forcefully and grabbed the body of the black-haired man who handcuffed with him.

"Gotcha!" he shouted, making L gasped in surprise. But then his eyes widened as his hand grabbed something soft on the person's chest.

Light stared agape at the man who now hugged himself while moving away slowly. His eyes moved toward the cuffs that bound L's and his hands, before he gulped and opened his mouth. "Ryuuzaki, you..."

L just stood still and didn't answer. He then tried to escape, but a hand grabbed his shirt. He was turned around by Light to face him. Both stared at each other with wide eyes.

"You're..." Light swallowed hard, seeing a large bulge at the top of the L's shirt that made his suspicion confirmed. "...a girl…?"

And at that moment, L made a mental note to not underestimate the hunch of the old man that had cared hi- err… her, Watari.

 


End file.
